Reduction of tailpipe emissions is a challenging goal in the automotive industry. As the acceptable values for tailpipe emissions continue to decrease, technologies must continually improve to meet the standards. Many efforts have been focused on reduction of various hydrocarbons (HCs), carbon monoxide (CO), and mono-nitrogen oxides NO and NO2 (NOx) emissions. Various catalysts capable of converting HC species, CO, and NOx have been developed. Yet, providing a catalyst capable of conversion at relatively low temperatures as well as during various operating conditions of the engine has remained a challenge.